metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Arod/Arod (Canon)
Arod is a planet found in Meteos Online and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Arod is, as its description states, a mass of grouped asteroids orbiting a planet at the center that appears to radiate light. Said asteroids are of varying sizes and shapes, are of a slightly aqua color, though this is probably from the glow of the center planet. With that being said, the actual size of the entire field is unknown. Inhabitants The Arodians are a small race of about 1,200, with long, snakelike bodies, glistening tails, and a teardrop-shaped head, hosting a singular orange eye. They are incredibly lazy, usually taking hours to complete activities that could otherwise be done in a few minutes, if not seconds. Meteos Online Data Arod was first seen in Meteos Online as an unlockable planet. It could be fused with no prerequisite, requiring 30,000 Soil, 30,000 Zap, 30,000 Ice, 3,000 Glow and 3,000 Dark. Arod had a high Fire Meteos frequency, followed by lower, equal amounts of Ice, Soil, and Zap, lower amounts of Iron, and trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. Meteos Wars Data Arod was present in Meteos Wars as Downloadable Content. It could be unlocked by purchasing the Planet Pack. Arod's Meteos lineup was altered drastically, now having medium, equal amounts of Air, Glow and Ice, followed by slightly lower amounts of Iron, far lower amounts of Soil, and trace amounts of Zoo. Arod is a very awkward (though rewarding) planet to play on, requiring the player to be very patient with what they are doing. Arod's launches ascend slowly with medium force and drop slowly, but activating the Speeder will make them slam into the ground. With clever use of this, the player can quickly string together step jumps, and end up with a screen-wide stack, which is not terribly difficult to pull off with Arod's 9 columns if the player is wise with their Speeder use. This technique must be mastered in order to win as Arod, for Arod cannot score quickly due to this (unlike planets such as Brabbit, who can quickly score with similar techniques). With mastery, however, Arod can use its Planet Impact, Gambit, to send enormous amounts of Burnt Meteos at once, making it a very powerful planet. With this, only truly masterful players (or patient ones) can use Arod to its full potential; anyone else will not be able to tolerate its blatant and initially outweighing weaknesses. Gallery Block Designs CombinedOnlineAr.png|Arod's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos_Online_-_Arod.jpg|A depiction of Arod's asteroid belt, from Meteos Online. Trivia * Arod and Lumious are the only known planets to actually use a soundtrack not Meteos exclusive. * Arod, alongside Hanihula, can appear as near useless, at first, but they can be used to great effect, with practice. In Arod's case, it relies heavily on attrition, allowing it to shake off large attacks with ease, despite being extremely slow and not terribly strong. * Arod's blocks in Meteos Online seem to be based on an early version of the blocks used in Cavious and Dawndus in the original DS release. Category:Canon Planet Pages